1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, a toner cartridge, a developer cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
A method of visualizing image information through an electrostatic charge image, such as electrophotography, is now being used in a variety of fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic charge image (electrostatic latent image) is formed on a photoreceptor (image holding member) through charging and exposure, the electrostatic latent image is developed using a developer including a toner, and visualized through transferring and fixing. The developer that is used in electrophotography includes a two-component developer including a toner and a carrier, and a single-component developer for which a magnetic toner or a non-magnetic toner is singly used, and the toner is manufactured by a kneading and pulverizing manufacturing method in which a thermoplastic resin is melted, kneaded, cooled, then, finely pulverized, and, furthermore, classified together with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, and a release agent, such as a wax. For the toner, there are cases in which inorganic or organic particles are added to the surfaces of toner particles as necessary in order to improve fluidity or cleaning properties.